darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Revoran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darksiders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Straga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard1990 (Talk) 15:13, December 16, 2009 Administrator Hey, this is Nic from Wikia Gaming. I noticed that this game has been getting a decent amount of spam and since this Wiki doesn't have an administrator. I was wondering if this was something that you'd be interested. You seem to be really excited about this game and you already have a pretty decent list of contributions for a game that isn't even out yet. - Wagnike2 15:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thanks - I've already done a bit of admin work over at HammerWiki (unfortunately i'm not very active there anymore). I can't do much in the technical side of things beyond designing simple templates and tables, but I'd be willing to take on sysop responsibility, if only to stop spam. Keep in mind i've only been active on this wiki for maybe a week. 18:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Congrats - I went ahead and made you an admin. Right now I don't believe this Wiki will even need anything beyond simple templates and tables, and if it needs those later on hopefully it'll be some ambitious member taking control of that. But, sysop is perfect to take care of indeed. - Wagnike2 18:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure to help. as soon as i figure out the actual names of monsters i can help out with that ~~like this ?~~ Elprede 18:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) is this better? Charbox lock. Heya. I have seen that you are an admin on this wiki, i was wondering if you can lock the character infobox template i made (took me about an hour or two to get the template set up properly and i'd hate to see it vandalized.) the template is Template:Charbox. I've already set up the /doc for it so i just need the Template:Charbox page locked to protect the code. Im going to go ahead and make a few more infobox templates (One for locations one for items and one for the game page it's self.). Please contact me if you can lock the template page, if not please tell me who can lock it so i can contact them.--Whitedragon254 02:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :* I went ahead and took care of this for you Revoran. - Wagnike2 02:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. Cheers. 14:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Darksiders Good evening, I am new to gaming and especially new to Wikia, so please excuse my simplistic question:). I, for the life of me, can not figure how to get past the demon on the broken stair. Really big guy with horns, who throws cars at you in the beginning, but then jumps to the platform (bridge) that you are on. I upgraded my weapon, and even tho I am hitting him like mad..nothing. Respectfully yours, HarryMondogenerator1 22:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough Hey, I'm working on a walkthrough - but it's pretty time consuming and I'll be taking breaks throughout working on it. Also, since I don't have the game, I'm dependent on the Internet to help me with the walkthrough and since there isn't a complete one up yet, it might be a few days till I get it done. The reason I'm telling you this is to let you know that I have the walkthrough page currently protected until I finish it. - Wagnike2 17:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Great idea. We could probably supplement this by having detailed walkthroughs of dungeons on the individual dungeon pages as well as a listing of all chests and collectibles in an area - on the area's page. 01:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I am soon going to start uploading my 100% playthrough onto Youtube, and it would be great to have a sort of video supplement to the walkthrough. I only hope that my vids will work! Kuddlesnot 21:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Just out of telling you all, Kuddlesnot i've seen you're videos and keep it up :) BAZZARGAMER has the entire walkthrough just to let you all know :) Maybe you can work from it. Kranitoko 08:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) � � hey mate im knew to this game aswell thanx Thanx for fixing that man Cford8581 08:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello, i was told by Wagnike2 that you would be the one to talk to if i wanted to become an admin. I have made several infobox templates already along with large page edits, and i plan to do more. Wag said if im given the O.K. by you (as you are currently the only active admin) then he'd give me access to admin permissions. Thanks for your time and i hope that you will give the O.K..--Whitedragon254 00:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Lilith Hey, just wanted to thank you for Editing the Lilith Page. Sorry I dont know how to do certain things on here, such as links to other pages. I hope you dont mind me adding what I know about her. Thanks, message me back... ~*=DemonessLilith=*~ 23:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) justr wondering i was just wondering if it is ok to take a picture from any where to place it on this site for darksider purposes of course. and i was woundering if the walkthrough was complete or not. crystal page i know im kinda new here but your an admin here so i was wondering whats up with the crystal page it makes no sense at all it dosent even belong here it should be cleaned up or deleted u should check it out okfour horsemen 00:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Good job man i can actually understand it now thanks four horsemen 16:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) hey =D well thnx for the message but i have a question, really exist a comic of darksiders? because i see on azrael's and abaddon's pages a picture that seems a comic and i want it... thnx for your time =D My recent deletion Hi. I wanted to let you know that I just deleted the article "Darksiders Walkthrough," as we received a DMCA takedown notice for it from IGN due to it being very similar to the official walkthrough. Because this was a major article on the wiki and left behind red links, I've removed it from the wiki navigation heading and the main page. You're more than welcome to create a more originally written walkthrough for the game and re-add it to the places that I removed it. Thanks, and feel free to let me know on my talk page if you have any questions. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hello i was wondering if i could be an Admin on this wiki. ive already made over 60 edits (mostly deleted troll posts and such) and this is my Favorite game series. i pretty much know everything about the game. so yea can i?